narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Dōjutsu
Mangekyo Sharingan shouldn't Mangekyo Sharingan be removed? It's a special state of sharingan, not a whole new dojutsu altogether.--Black Artist (talk) 21:29, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Ranmaru's Kekkei Genkai shouldn't this be moved to the possible dojutsu sectoin since this was an anime only dojutsu and i dont know how to do it so can someone else please do it? Narutosagemaster (talk) 23:23, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Religion i have recently notice that the three main dojutsu all have a connection to religions. Rin'negan to Buddhism, Byakugan to Daoism, and sharingan to Shintoism. :1) Sign your posts. :2) I think the connection between the Byakugan and Daoism is rather vague and seems limited to a connection with Bāguàzhǎng and not necessarily Daoism itself. Would you mind clarifying? --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 21:29, December 23, 2009 (UTC) ::hi, me again. in response to your comment ShounenSuki, besides the bagua, the Gentle Fist seems to be based off of T'ai Chi Ch'uan.--Kitaro1 (talk) 01:35, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :::As I mentioned above, the Hyūga fighting style is more likely based off Bāguàzhǎng than off Tàijíquán and although both have some connection with Daoism, neither of those connections is particularly strong. Definately not as strong as the connection between Buddhism and the Rinnegan or the connection between Shintō and the Sharingan. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 13:24, December 24, 2009 (UTC) ::::Even more related to Taoism is Neji's belief in fatalism is close to wúwéi, the Taoist philosophy of letting what happen what should happen.--Kitaro1 (talk) 14:49, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :::::You mean that belief in fatalism that was kicked into the ground during the first true fight Neji had? --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 14:59, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Noted, but I still think my theory deserves at least a small mention.--Kitaro1 (talk) 01:47, December 25, 2009 (UTC) sharingan techniques Shouldn't we ad this to the list of known dojutsu? Demonic Illusion: Burning Paper Body Demonic Illusion: Mirror Heaven and Earth Change Demonic Illusion: Shackling Stakes Neji uchiha (talk) 05:57, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Sharingan ancestor Why isn't this in the list?-- (talk) 23:00, April 15, 2010 (UTC) :Because there isn't enough information on it to warrant its own article. Omnibender - Talk - 23:06, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Dojutsu add-on. I was reading through the articles, and I noticed a distinct lack of detail in the dojutsu field. I think you should explain exactly how the chakra in Dojutsu is used, obviously it doesn't stay in the body or they wouldn't actually be losing chakra.. Dojutsu would more than likely cause the eyes to emit the amount of chakra being put into the Dojutsu release. --NarutoGuru (talk) 15:00, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Naruto Guru We don't know it is used exactly, that's why it's not listed. All we know is that the chakra is used in the eyes. Omnibender - Talk - 16:59, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Zetsu Shouldn't we add Zetsu's byakugan-like ability (chapter 255, page 10, also III databook) to the "Possible doujutsu" section? I know Kishi himself said that it maybe ninjutsu, but it is being used through the eyes, so it's...doujutsu? Also, Zetsu has ability to "record" events (chapter 396, page 7) and it is also used through his eyes.Faust-RSI (talk) 21:09, January 5, 2012 (UTC) :I think that's worth a mention at least. Kishimoto might be hinting at lesser dōjutsu.--Cerez365™ 21:13, January 5, 2012 (UTC) ::Should we wait for more opinions?Faust-RSI (talk) 21:16, January 5, 2012 (UTC) I'll give you my opinion, I think it's worth adding ROBO731 21:22, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Done and open for improvement. Faust-RSI (talk) 21:35, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Sounds good ! ROBO731 (Talk) 21:37, January 5, 2012 (UTC) :I do think we should('ve) waited for more opinions especially with something like this though.--Cerez365™ 21:38, January 5, 2012 (UTC) not to say his recording ability ... possibly eye technique, yeah --Elveonora (talk) 07:00, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Gallery Do we really need the gallery? It makes the page look bad. I mean, we only have galleries when absolute necessary, like Arhat Fist to describe each move, but otherwise, this section is really too much. Yatanogarasu (Talk) 07:37, January 11, 2012 (UTC) :I think it would be better to add every dōjutsu picture to its respective description.Faust-RSI (talk) 08:08, January 11, 2012 (UTC) ::That was tried before and didn't work out. I really don't see an issue with the gallery personally.--Cerez365™ 11:22, January 11, 2012 (UTC) :::But what is the issue with Zetsu's possible dōjutsu image? The image I've posted is the only one, both in manga and in databook.Faust-RSI (talk) 11:23, January 11, 2012 (UTC) ::::That looks more like a simple zoom-in feature to indicate that Zetsu is focusing or something, not an actual dojutsu. Yatanogarasu (Talk) 08:12, January 20, 2012 (UTC) :::::What does it change, exactly? Zetsu is still using SOMETHING, and it may be doujutsu. Or may be not. That's why it is in POSSIBLE doujutsu section.Faust-RSI (talk) 10:17, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Three Great Dōjutsu Where were they explicitly mentioned by name? As far as I know, the manga only mentions rinegan. --[[User:Aged Goblin|''The Goblin]] 12:11, September 8, 2012 (UTC) :Rinnegan's entry in the third databook. Read ShounenSuki's translation. Omnibender - Talk - 16:32, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Mind control Doujutsu? Can somebody tell me the source of the possible dojutsu where Rock Lee is mind controlled? I don't recall such an event and I'm kinda wondering where it came from... --Hawkeye2701 (talk) 01:26, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Fillers most likely, I don't recall the details though--Elveonora (talk) 01:41, September 9, 2012 (UTC) :Shippūden episode 237. I'm adding a reference. Omnibender - Talk - 01:42, September 9, 2012 (UTC) This has no name? I remember vaguely referring Neji. --Sasameandhaley (talk) 00:34, October 31, 2012 (UTC) No name. Omnibender - Talk - 00:39, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Rinnegan picture. Just a thought. Shouldn't we have Nagato as the picture for it? Being that he was the "first" person with it? SusanooUnleashed (talk) 05:01, November 3, 2012 (UTC) :I'm wondering when the images changed at all...--Cerez365™ (talk) 11:32, November 3, 2012 (UTC) As am I. I've only just noticed the new layout myself. SusanooUnleashed (talk) 23:21, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Update This page is bad. Like wtf? This needs to be fixed. Also, why is the Mind-controlling Dōjutsu? If that is a dojutsu then Third Eye would also be one. This page also contains a mass amount of speculation. Skarrj (talk) 23:04, December 2, 2012 (UTC) :Read the definition of dōjutsu then look at how the page is set up. The Mind-Controlling Dōjutsu uses the person's eyes to exert control over someone. All the Third Eye does is substitute one of your eyes for a mobile one.--Cerez365™ (talk) 23:18, December 2, 2012 (UTC) So is the Mind-controlling Dōjutsu a Kekkei Genkai then? And what about the large list of speculation? Skarrj (talk) 02:57, December 3, 2012 (UTC) :It's called possible dōjutsu. So that people know that outside of the Three Great Dōjutsu, there are other ''lesser ones that people have.--Cerez365™ (talk) 10:30, December 3, 2012 (UTC) Hand seals Why do you not delete the statement that says Dojutsus do not require the use of hand seals? When Nagato uses Rinne Tensei, he performs two hand seals. --Axel Carrozzo (talk) 03:10, January 25, 2013 (UTC) :The statement should probably be changed to typically not requiring hand seals if anything. Izanagi also uses them to activate and deactivate, or at least Danzo's imperfect version did.--BeyondRed (talk) 05:11, January 25, 2013 (UTC) ::It does not need to be changed. The article is talking abiout the use of the eyes itself not eye technique. The eyes require no seal to be activated. The only time users have used seals was more than likely to accumulate chakra.--Cerez365™ (talk) 05:55, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Dōjutsu is not a kekkei genkai kekkei genkai does not mean genetic ninja ability. see shippuden episode #268, where Shikamaru explains what it is. In fact, it has a very narrow meaning.--DevaMK (talk) 16:40, January 30, 2013 (UTC) That is the definition for kekkei genkai. All know dōjutsu are inherited through bloodlines except for when they are stolen by others and used; in which case they rarely work. The Byakugan is inherited by the Hyūga, the Sharingan which is a bit more selective is only naturally awakened by Uchiha and even the Rinnegan has to be awakened/used by someone who has both bloodlines of the Sage flowing through them. Those are the only canonically know dōjutsu. Also bear in mind that the word "dōjutsu" has duality of meaning. In this case it means eyes. Maybe we should find a way to differentiate the two...--Cerez365™ (talk) 16:49, January 30, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks for the reply. I'm saying, that everywhere here in Narutopedia it is written, that Dōjutsu IS Kekkei genkai, but it is said in shippuden episode #268, that Kekkei genkai means different. And where did you find that Kekkei genkai definition?--DevaMK (talk) 18:25, January 30, 2013 (UTC) :: It shouldn't be that hard to find the definition of Kekkei Genkai in the Canon. Chapter 25 pages 11 and 12, Kakashi explains about Kekkei Genkai. And if i remember correctly from some of ShounenSuki's translation of the Databooks, the Dōjutsu shown in the series were refered to as Kekkei Genkai. (talk) 18:36, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Yomiko-chan